A food processor is a motorized domestic appliance for manipulating (e.g., chopping, slicing, dicing, shredding, grating, or blending) food items. Such an appliance includes a bowl with a removable lid. Food items are inserted into the bowl through a feed tube formed in the lid where they are cut by motor-driven cutting tool.
Food processors typically come equipped with a number of interchangeable cutting tools for slicing, shredding, or other food processing operations. One common cutting tool is a rotating disk-type cutter. Such a cutting tool includes a rotating disk having a cutting blade fixed thereto. The cutting blade is secured to the rotating disk at a location adjacent to an aperture formed in the disk so that pieces of food cut by the blade fall through the aperture and collect in the bottom of the bowl.